


Know a Thing or Two

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures (Manga)
Genre: Birds, Bugs & Insects, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Card Games, Comedy, Dating, Duelling, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, In-Jokes, Inspired by Music, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Older Brothers, Puns & Word Play, Rare Fandoms, Relationship Advice, Stupidity, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Strong Jukyu explains girls to Yusa Shoma, the one way the Duel-for-brains will understand.
Relationships: Yusa Shoma/Light Tsukiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Know a Thing or Two

Know a Thing or Two

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the _Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures_ manga or _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle_ video game.

Pairing: Referenced one-sided (canon) Tsukiko x Shoma.

Summary:

Strong Jukyu explains girls to Yusa Shoma, the one way the Duel-for-brains will understand.

* * *

_Let’s have a proper date next time._

All Yusa heard: “Let’s duel again!”

Kuroda bled at the mouth (actually the stage blood he counted on to fake realistic Life Point damage), demoralized to the depths of demoralization his too-pure-for-some-hick sister saw anything in _Yusa Shoma_.

And her opponent…Well, he was a nincompoop among nincompoops.

It was Black and White Potan from her overt advances that Tsukiko was after more than just a Duel. Except to Long-Haired with Orange Streaks himself, yep yep.

“I know a thing or two ’bout girls.”

“Can you enlighten me, Strong-kun? No…Can you enlighten me, _Lord of the Storm_?”

His fatty of a friend grinned cockily. “Dude, ya hafta read the signs!”

“Read the signs? But I’m already fluent in Attributes! Multiplying G is EARTH! God Phoenix Gearfried is FIRE!”

“Not _those_ signs!”

“Then which? ATK and DEF? Level Stars?”

Was this how Shoma functioned? “It’s time to D-D-DD-DDDDDD-DUEL!”, all the time?

“You’re Black Magician ’n she’s Black Magician Girl.”

“Me and Tsukiko-chan are master and apprentice?”

“Wait, bad example. It’s like ’er Ritual Church card!”

“So who’s the Ritual Monster?”

“The bride ’n groom, Shoma! I’m talkin’ ’bout the bride ’n groom in the card art!”

“Ohhhhh!”

_Finally!_

“I don’t get it.”

Strong thought he’d pierced through, when it was Shoma’s cluelessness tanking the dialogue.


End file.
